Lost in Your Arms
by Hackingofthedead
Summary: She had run away from a terrible situation, but she had never expected this to happen, not with him of all people, not with Freddie who she needed. M-OOC in some places. Edited.


I ran. The rain like little needles prickling my naked skin, soaking my tank-top and shorts to my already soaked flesh. My hair plastered to my face, unseen tears rolling from my burning eyes. I run, my bare feet hitting the pools of water and straight through to the pavement to make 'pitter-patter' sounds. My breathing coming out in huge white puffs of smoke, the shrill sounds of Seattle echoing around me.

I skid to a halt, water splashing all around and the hard rain beating on my head and back as I bend at the knee trying to catch my breath once again. My hair lies limp around my head like a halo of un-ruling curls and my eyes closed, squeeze tight to block out the glare of the passing cars. With a ragged heave, I look up at Bushwall Plaza, its lights shining like dim stars in the night sky, and I laugh with no humor.

Minutes pass and I still stood there rooted next to the big tree to my right, its shadow hiding me from sight. Cars zoomed by and blinked away like fireflies. A couple walks out in front of me, hands held together and gazes firmly on one another, not noticing the lifeless girl only feet away. They walked off across the street and are lost within the heavy rain.

I look up once again at the tall building. With an intake of breath, I push from the ground and sprint to the building, ignoring the car that honks at me as I speed past. I run into the building and skid on the newly waxed floor of the entrance, my knee hitting with a hard thud to the ground. I ignore it and dash to the stairs, glad that Lubert was not in the lobby at the moment to chew me out.

I trip once on my way up. My foot had caught on the last stair on the floor I needed and I skidded across the floor, my back hitting the cool hard wall, the breath being knocked from my lungs. I lie there for a moment, breathing coming in quick painful heaves. I blink and I was back on my feet again, running out of the corridor and into the hallway of floor eight.

I skid to a halt, my breathing still uneven and water dripping from my soaked body, and bang on Carly's door. The sound echoes around the hallway and when no soon reply came I knocked again.

When a reply yet again did not come, I lay my hand on the firm wood and bang softly. My hand falls to my side and I breathe in deeply, trying to not let the panic take over.

"Where are you?" I whispered.

With a sigh I heave myself onto the floor, the cool cement meeting my wet butt and making it even colder. I shiver and place my head on my knees. The rain continues, loud and hard, almost like hail and I jumped when a crack of thunder roars over.

Slowly I lift my head and my swollen eyes met the wooden door across from Carly's, the one that belonged to my other friend Freddie Benson. It loomed over my small shape, like at any minute it could just reach down and pluck me up, plopping me into it's unseen mouth.

I knew what I had to do and I didn't like it. To many questions that I don't even have the answers to and with the new locks Spencer had put on to keep people out of the apartment, I had no way of getting in before I come down with an illness. What choice do I have?

I sigh and get to my feet, tripping as I do. I catch myself on the nub's door. With an intake of a shaky breath, I knock on the door lightly with equally shaky hands. Silence rang all threw the hall and when no one came to the door, I knocked again,

Minutes pass and when no reply came to the door, my heart plummets to my feet and I look to the ground in defeat. Just when I was about to return to sit next to the elevator for the night the door is yanked open.

"Sam?" I looked up to see Freddie looking down at me in confusion, sleep still evident on his face. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment we stood there in silence and that was all it took for me to choke out a sob before falling onto his warm chest, tears rolling down my cheeks. His body froze under mine, but it didn't take Freddie long to snap out of it. In a matter of seconds I'm being swept from the cool hard ground and into the warm arms of Freddie Benson, all the while I cling to his neck as he moves us around the room to god knows where.

Moments later a door opens and then shuts and I'm being put on something soft that I soon release is a bed and I curl up on my side, hugging my knees to my chest. A light flicks on and Freddie places a hand on my arm. I place my own hand on his and dig my nails into his skin, not letting go for dear life.

Minutes pass and slowly I stop crying and just breathe deeply. My grasp on Freddie's hand loosens to where it falls off and lands with a thud on the comforter. He doesn't say anything and neither do I, but I could feel his eyes on me, burning a whole through my body. It was uncomfortable, but I am too tired to care and soon I drift into a soundless sleep.

…

When I woke up the smell of bacon greets my nose. My eyes open and the glare of the morning blast my raw eyes and I squint from the pain for a second. I blink and turn on my back, hands rubbing my eyes. When I open them I'm confused for a second. I wasn't looking at the ceiling to my bedroom, which have stains from god knows what, but a nice white one. I turn my head and I see the dresser and the bed sheets and all the little gadgets that belonged to Freddie and I gasped.

I fall from the warm bed with an earth quaking thud and I curse. A few seconds later the bedroom door opens. I was expecting Crazy standing there, but to my utter relief it was just Freddie. Like a flames though, the panic returns and I blush, stammering words that sounded alien to my own ears.

Freddie looks at me, his face showing no emotion, letting me rant on and on until it became apparent that I would not be stopping any time soon. Freddie clamps his hand over my ranting mouth and as I take a breath, the faint tang of bacon whooshes into my nostrils.

The two of us look at one another, storm grey into deep brown. It was silent, but for the hum of the air conditioner, the growl of the storm that still wailed outside, and our breathing. His hand was still over my lips when he spoke.

"I'm going to remove my hand Sam, all right?" It was like he was talking to a small child or maybe a frightened animal, and I scowled at him. He smiled lightly. "Meet me in the kitchen when you're done." Then he released my lips and stood up, leaving me still on the floor. He closed the door behind him.

I heave myself up from the floor, groaning as my back popped, and trotted off to the nub's bathroom. When I finally found the light-switch, I blinked rapidly.

Now, I've been in a few boys bathrooms, clothes hanging on ever object, toilet seat up and dirty as hell, sink clogged with towels and paste and shaving kits and what not. The shower being a mess as well, hair from god knows what or from whom, sanitary supplies littering the floor. It was just a mess and I know messes. Freddie's bathroom, though, was not this.

Clean tiled floors, a large rectangular mat that started at the sink and ended at the foot of the shower, which I might add had three shower heads (for what need still bamboozles me) and organized sanitary supplies on the walls. The toilet seat was down and when I heaved it up, it was clean as a new born babies butt. The sink was clean as well, spotless but for the glass that contains his toothbrush. I looked in the cabinet and, surprise surprise, also neat and organized. I was surprised but then realized it is most likely Crazies doing.

After brushing my teeth (yes, using Freddie's toothbrush and paste), I walked out of the bedroom with fresh breath and walked slowly into the kitchen. Freddie was at the Island to the side typing away on his laptop, munching on a strand of bacon and my stomach growled.

Freddie looked up and smiled. "Bacon and eggs, help yourself," and I did just that, sitting across from him when I had my food.

It was silent as I munched and he tapped. It wasn't all the comfortable nor was it _un_-comfortable. It was, I don't know, hazy. I guess I should be glad that he wasn't bomb-barding me with questions about the night before because A) I don't think I could have or would have told him, and B) if he did ask, I don't think I could answer him. I don't even remember how or why I ended here at Bushwell Plaza and I was mentally bashing my head in for that.

All I remember is running, running to get away from…something and I ended up here, drench from head to toe in shorts and a-

I looked down and gasped. "Where the hell are my clothes!" I look up at Freddie who was looking anywhere, but comfortable at the moment. His face was tinted a shade of light pink and he wasn't looking at me.

"Where are my clothes?" I growled out.

He met my eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "When you fell asleep, I, ah, didn't want you to catch a cold so I dressed you in some sweat pants and one of my, rrr, shirts. I didn't see anything that I would not have seen if you were in a swim suit, promise. Your clothes should still be in the dryer." As he spoke, the blush on his face brightened by a thousand and he was once again looking anywhere but at me.

I looked down at my plate, a heat blasting my face and I hoped I wasn't blushing as bad as I thought I was. "Its fine."

He spoke again a moment later. "Carly," And I looked up at him again. "Carly and Spence are out of town. Something happened and the two had to leave. She said to tell you if I saw you."

"Did either of them give you a key to their apartment?" I asked and he shook his head.

I sighed heavily, my appetite gone. Carly is gone for who knows how long, there wasn't a way for me to get inside the house, and I even cried and slept in Freddie Darlings bed. How much worse could this get?

Apparently much worse because when I looked at Freddie he was looking back at me with an unwavering look, one that he used when he was thinking, one when he wants an answer. I knew without a doubt what he was going to ask, there was no way to stop it, but that does not mean I have to like it. I was in a full blown panic and it must have shown on my face because the look changed and he sighed. He gets up and grabs my plate and his, placing them in the sink and leans against it.

As I looked at Freddie, I couldn't help, but notice (again might I add) how nice his back looked. Straight and define, shirt being pulled across it like wax paper. Lanky yet muscle still showed gloriously. And his butt, god I could look at it all day. Not to flat but not to…round? I bet it was nice and solid

I don't know how long I was staring, but the next second I hear a throat clear and I look up to see Freddie with a raised brow at me. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught. Damn nub.

The look he had on his face was one that I wanted more than anything to punch right off. He knew what I was doing, or looking at, he knew he could call me out on it, but he didn't and I was grateful. I don't think I could have handled being told I was starring right at Freddie Benson's ass.

"My mom's out of town," He said and I was confused as to how and why that was connect to, A) me starring at his butt, or B) Carly not being home. "She won't be back till next week, some sort of nurse thing, and my guess since Carly is gone you'll need a place to stay." My eyes widened. "I know it may not be the most pleasing thought to you, but if you want, you can stay here."

I don't remember nodding, but next thing is he is smiling. "Cool, I'll sleep on the coach, but in the mean time I'm going to get dressed. Check if your clothes are done, we're going out."

-(…)-

"Hell to the no!"

"Oh come on Sam! It is not going to kill you and besides, you do this all the time with Carly!"

I glare at him. "You do not speak for you do not know what the hell you are talking about!"

"Oh for the love of…!" Freddie grabs my hand and jerks me along like a dog on a leash, all the while I'm cursing every word in man kind to him.

To say I was unhappy was an understatement. I mean, yes I do this all the time with Carly and I sometimes (not often though) enjoy it. Walking down racks and racks of colorful items, watching Carly franticly grab and look and try many different things, always squealing like a pig about any and everything, then their is me. I jab and nag and complain about any and everything around us, refusing to do what Carly says until she gets to the point of, 'No return' so you have to do what she says. I grouch and drag along, saying things that I know I shouldn't say and just, you know, be a bitch.

But doing something like _clothes_ shopping with, Fredward Bensen, is a complete and utter nightmare!

For one, being a dude he has no idea what he is doing, what he is says, or what he thinks is something, 'modest.' He doesn't know what colors would suit me, or any other pair of boobs on this earth, and don't even get me started on _styles_! Uh, world, kill me now!

But, slowly I followed behind him as he drags me into this story and that, buying a pair of nice dark jeans and a few snug shirts. We didn't go underwear shopping (much to my relief and his.) We spent a good few hours at the mall and later when we left, we ate, and his wallet died slowly. Even so, I had a nice day with him; the nub was good at carrying the bags.

We left around five thirty and didn't get back until a little after six. We walked in the door and Freddie went off placing the bags in his room and I sat down at the couch, feet propped onto the nice wooden table in front of a nice sized TV. Grabbing the remote, I start to flip threw channels until I come upon Criminal Minds and find Dr. Reid (Oh god, that man drives me crazy in so many amazing ways) looking at a bunch of letters. His eyes roamed over them, letters forming into words, words into sentences, then he was out the door, the code or whatever, solved.

Freddie plops down next to me and takes the remote from my hands. Carefully though, almost like he wasn't sure if this was an okay thing to do. I let him take it; not letting my eyes leave the screen while he surfed threw On Demand.

I raised an eyebrow at what he stopped on.

"Are you supposed to be watching this Freddie Darling?" I asked as, 'The Breakfast Club' flashed the screen. This was a sexual content, getting high, property damaging, and cursing ever thirty seconds movie, one I know that Crazy would NOT allow her baby boy to watch in a million years, one that I'm surprised he knew about.

Freddie shrugged next to me. "What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her." Then he hits play.

For the next ninety-seven or so minutes, we sat and watch, laughing here and there, and being quiet at right times came. By the time the movie had ended, and the credits were rolling, we were in a deep conversation about the movie. That to move onto something else and then another topic then another until it was nearly eleven ten. My stomach was growling and we laughed.

Freddie gets up and starts opening doors in the kitchen. I'm not far behind and I sit down at the counter, watching as he pulls out some bacon and then goes to the cabinet and grabbing some pancake mix. I smile.

"Breakfast for what? A midnight snack?"I said and he smirked.

"What can I say, that movie always get's me hungry for breakfast," He turns around and takes out a pan. "And I thought you'd like this better than anything else."

I lick my lips just as he turns around. He turns back around real fast and I could have sworn I saw a blush creep across his cheeks. Wishful thinking.

"Mama does love her meat," Freddie snickers.

Thirty or so minutes we have a feast of heaven in front of us and I'm piling up my plate to the ceiling and gulfing down food like I'm dying. It's only when I remember that Freddie is sitting just a few feet away from me that I look up and he's looking at me. The look he was giving me wasn't one of disgusts (which I guess I'm not too surprised about) but one that I couldn't place. His eyes were sort of fogged over almost like he wasn't here at the moment.

I put down my fork and that seemed to drop him from his trance and he blinks at me. He notices that I'm looking at him and he blushes, but doesn't look away. The look in his eyes is unnerving, it was different, uncomfortable. I squirmed and blushed as well. On shaking legs I stand up and stammer about going to bed.

He doesn't try to stop me.

-(…)-

Day five at Hotel Freddie and to say that I'm enjoying myself is a complete understatement. I wasn't just enjoying myself; I did not want to ever, _ever, _leave.

I don't know how I came to like being with the dork, or spending time away from him made me shrivel up with loneliness. In the end, I like being with him and for once in my shit hole of a life I can't imagine not being like this again. I want to spend more time with him, mess around, and stay up talking or just watching some damn movie. I want to cook side by side and so many other things that sometimes wonder if this is truly me and not my sister, Melanie.

All my denials about Freddie have changed in just a short period of time. I always told myself if I had to like, or even love someone, it would _not_ be someone like Freddie Benson. If I did though, I knew I would have needed to give him up fast, someone who can treat him right, some one who you can bring home to the folks. I, Samantha Puckett, am not that girl, never have been and never will be.

In my whole life, I've been screwed over and over again. Melanie was off to some privet school; she had gotten away from our mother and left me behind. Then there is my mother, my demon from hell mother. Drunk off her ass twenty-four seven and bringing home the latest 'catch' of the night. God, how many times have I been awake listening to the activities going on in her room night after night? How many nights have I wished I was far, far, _far _away from Seattle and everyone in the damn city? Too much, too much.

Then there's Carly. I love her, she's like the sister that I had always wanted, someone I could talk to, someone that I could be myself around, but at the end of the day, she still screws me over. Carly doesn't realize what she has in front of her, the gifts she has right under her perfect nose. She has people who care about her, a life filled with love and riches, and she has the one, the only thing I have ever wanted, the one _person_ I have wanted all my life, but has all ways, _all ways_, been out of my grasp.

Carly has Freddie.

Freddie has been screwing me over since day one, since the day I have met him, the day that I started liking him, started loving him. He has spent all his life following Carly. He says that he loves her, but the truth is, he doesn't see the lie he's created all these years, the lie that is so obviously there that I'm sure it could walk right up to him and slap his stupid nerd face and he would still not notice., he's just too blind to see it. Because of this, this _lie_, I pushed him as far away from me as possible, stopping any heart break before it could form. I pushed him away hoping that the feelings I have could just be pushed away and disappear. The thing about that though, it seemed to have back fired and I still ended up falling in love with the dweeb. I, Samantha Puckett, who tried and failed, who pushed him away with all her might, still ended up falling in love with Fredward Benson.

Nothing could have prepared me for my fifth night at Hotel Dork. The passed days events and the night that I ran away, that _night_ had been erased from my brain. It hadn't bothered me, this _why_ and this_ what _and this_ why_, had not entered my mind in the last few days. It came back with a flash, a _bang_, and when it hit, I was shocked speechless. The horror that I had blocked w=from my mind came back and I sat up, my blond curls bouncing and my eyes watering, the tears not yet falling. I brought my shaking hand up to my face and pushed back the hair, letting the images sink in before I just burst into tears, coving my face with my hands.

Someone came into the room then, the door closing and I looked up to only be gathered into the arms of someone. At first, I thought it was _that_ person and I tried to fight back, but then the person said my name and I froze. I whimpered and I clung onto Freddie's shirt, my hands curling into tight little balls. My face was pressed against his chest and he was petting my hair and cuddling me into his chest.

"Shhh," He whispered into my hair. "It's going to be fine, you're all right." Freddie pulled me over until his back was against the headboard and I was straddling his lap, still crying into him as he rocked side to side.

I have never felt so embarrassed in my whole life.

I stopped crying and stopped shaking minutes later. My hold on Freddie slackened, but I didn't let go and he continues to pet my hair and kiss my forehead. It was nice, calming, and if this were any other time, I would be kicking Freddie's ass for even giving me this sort of treatment. Hell, I would have even kicked his ass for seeing me cry like this, but at the moment I could have cared less. He was here and I didn't want him to leave.

Freddie breathed into my hair and I shivered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked a few minutes later.

I knew this was going to happen, but I was hoping he wouldn't have asked anyways. I opened my mouth to say no, but then shut it and nodded slowly.

I took a shaky breath, "My mom likes to bring random men home," I started and my voice wasn't above a whisper. His arms tighten around me. "I've never been bothered by them before, hell, they ignored me when I was around. All these men varied from different place, you know, rich, poor, drunks, married, etc and I still didn't care. But this one man, this one man was different. His name is, Daniel and for the first time one of my mother's catches didn't ignore me."

I pulled back from Freddie and sat on his legs. My face was hidden from his and when I pulled back he didn't let go of me completely. He grabbed my hands and held on. I threaded my fingers with his and he squeezed them back.

"At first, I was sort of happy. For once I wasn't a piece of furniture, but noticed as a human being. That faded though. It just took a few days for me to become cautious around Daniel. I didn't like the looks he was giving me when my mother wasn't around or looking. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Every fiber of inside told me this man wasn't a good one, but like an idiot, I ignored them. I was still cautious, but I wasn't cautious enough to realize what he was trying to do and I pretty much let him." Freddie started to rub circles into my hands as they started to shake. "God, how could I have been so blind? Why couldn't I see what he was planning?"

I took a deep breath as Freddie pulled back my blond curls from my face and placed them behind my ears. Tears slowly came down.

"Did he-"Freddie growled out, but I shook my head. Freddie sighed.

"He almost did," I whispered and he he looked up fast.

"You see, mom gave him a key to our house so he could get in anytime he wanted. My mom was out doing something and wouldn't be back until the next day and he came in while I was asleep. I woke up with his hand over my mouth and a knife to my throat."

Anger boiled in Freddie's eyes and I ignored him as it seemed to run threw him. "Freddie, I was so scared. Can you believe that? Me, scared? I was scared shitless and as he held that knife to my throat, he told me if I scream, or made any other sound, he would kill me in a second and Freddie, I didn't scream, I didn't make a sound. He held the knife to my throat, and his disgusting hand traveled into my shirt and grabbed my breast. He grabbed it hard and it hurt so much that it took me so much no to squeak something out. He used his mouth, his teeth, and tongue. He was still working on me with his mouth as I felt him travel down wards and into my shorts, and oh god, I was disgusted. It hurt to and I knew I needed to get away. And so when he pulled me down by my hair to the floor, down to where his dick was just hanging out, ready for me, and I leapt forwards and I bit his dick so hard that he dropped his knife and he pushed me away.

"I don't know what happened next or what happened to him, but I grabbed his knife and flew right out of that house, dropping the knife somewhere along the way here." I looked down. "I forgot all of this, I wanted to forget it, but it wouldn't leave me for long. I just remembered everything, all the touches and rubs and pain…the disgust."

I was crying, the tears rolling down my red face. I didn't look up to Freddie's face, scared to see what was there. The bed moved and there was a crash and I jumped, looking over at Freddie whose face was twisted with rage. On the floor across the room were glass shards and a bottom of a cup. I was so shocked that when he picked up something else to throw it didn't register until he picked up a third item. I was up and over to him before he threw it.

I grab the object and tore it from his hard fingers then I slap him across the face. Nothing happens for a moment then he face relaxes, but his eyes still hold that raw rage. He looks at me a second, something flashes and then I'm in his arms and he is kissing me.

I kiss back eager and throw my arms around his neck, pulling myself up. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me hard with a fiery passion that had my head swooning. The kisses are hard and rough, fierce with a taste of sweet protectiveness and love, from both of us.

Slowly the kisses calm and became slow and loving. They stopped all together and our breaths mingled, our foreheads touching. He sat me back on my feet and wraps his hand behind my neck, kissing my forehead.

I close my eyes. "Freddie-"

"I love you," And my eyes pop open and I pull back, looking up at his face. A small smile pulls the corner of his mouth. "I love you, Sam, I have for years."

I blink and my cheeks turn a deep rose color and I look away. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him again. His eyes are a deep brown, a brown I can't help fall into.

"Sam, I will leave this room right now and we'll forget this happened. I'll understand." And I'm all ready shaking my head before he even finishes his sentence. "Sam?"

"I love you, too," I whisper and he kisses me, a tender and sweet kiss. He pulls back, but I take his lips back and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. I kiss him with love and passion, and he was all too eager to return it. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I feel him travel and a second later the cool sheets hit my heated flesh.

Freddie kissed me and his left hand traveled down and captures my left hand, entwining my long fingers with his strong and lean one. His other curls into my blond locks. My fingers thread into his hair and I scrap my nails threw the shorts strands, lightly scrapping his scalp. He hums and I smile, kissing and licking his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and our tongues meet.

I pull back and turn my head. Freddie leans down and showered kiss after kiss onto my neck, making a sigh escape my lips and my hands to crawl down onto his neck, my thumbs rubbing slow circles into his neck. He kisses and sometimes his tongue travels out, lightly swirling my neck and making me gasp.

His lips travel up and back onto my lips. Our tongues meet once again and I can't help, but moan. My hands travel down his neck to his shoulders, nails scrapping his where his skin is showing, making goose bumps appear. My hands roam his chest, feeling the muscles underneath. They travel farther and into his white T, and by god, what I felt was amazing and so delicious.

I started to pull up his shirt, but a hand stops me and I wasn't being kissed anymore. I growled and looked up at Freddie. "What gives?"

He's breathing hard, but his face is hard. "Sam, I will kiss you, I will hold you if you want me to, but I will not sleep with you."

My eyes widened. I felt like I had been slapped with a frying pan, the pain that he didn't want me _that_ way felt like a razor blade cutting into my heart. I looked away, tears brim my eyes, and I pushed him off me, getting up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off.

"Sam, you were almost _raped_ five days ago." He whispered. "You went threw something horrible, and…" I look behind me and see his face, so worried and filled with love. "And I don't want to make you relive something like that so soon, relive something that is too fresh."

"Freddie," I say, but he's looking away from me, eyes closed. I sigh and move over to him, getting as close as I dared before slipping the T-shirt I had on over my head and letting it slide onto the bed. I was topless in front of him and he had no idea. I didn't feel embarrassed or nervous, but brave and sure. I move over to him and encircle my arms around his neck, kissing him and pressing my chest against his.

I feel him gasp and freeze under my hold, his hands travel to my waist, his hands feeling the naked skin there. He tries to pull back, his lips leaving mine and a whispered; 'Sam' leaves his lips. I just smirk and tell him to shut up and kiss me. He hesitates then something in him gives in and he's kissing me again, a new found strength coming over him. His arms wrap around my waist and he clutches my body closer to his, his thumbs making circles into the middle of my back.

Freddie pushes me onto my back, not once stopping the kiss. Our tongues meet; his hands roam my sides, the touch feather light, and my hands slip under his shirt again. Taking the fabric into my hands, I pull it up and over his head.

I look down and I can't help, but drool over what Freddie has turned into. The skinny little dweeb from many years ago is no more. Taking its place are lean cut abs and a beautiful six pack. The little arms are gone replaced with amazing muscles, not to big but not small either. God, Freddie has turned from a boy into a very delicious man.

The best part is…He's all mine.

I look up at Freddie to see him have an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. I just smile and watch as his own eyes roam my body. I watch as I see the lust and hunger and love mirror in his eyes. I feel has his hands crawl up my belly and his fingers travel up the valley of my breast, touching the sides and sweeping up over to lightly touch the pink buds at the top. I hear the gasp that leaves my mouth and the husky, 'Sam' leave his lips.

His mouth is at my ear; his hand is still at the valley. His breath is hot and it makes my shiver.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, and he kisses the side of my face. He lips travel down and down, his breath and lips and tongue leaving sweet feelings on my heated skin.

I feel him at my collar bone. He kisses the spot, sucks the skin, and I gasp, whispering his name. He chuckles and continues downwards until I feel his lips kiss each side of my breast. I feel him lick the valley and I gasp.

"These are mine, your body is mine, _you_ are mine." And he nips my flesh, making me arch. He feathers kisses on my breast, his tongue coming out and circling my nipple. The combination of his wet tongue, his warm breath, and the cold air of the room felt amazingly wonderful. I gasped out his name, wanting more, more of this wonderful treatment.

He chuckles. "Anything for you, Princess," And his mouth is on me, sucking on the skin, sucking on my hardened nipple. His teeth scrap the sensitive flesh, nipping the pointed bud. He did the same treatment to the other breast, and by the time he was done, I was a withering, moaning mess.

Freddie pulls back and kisses his way back up to my lips, the kiss tender and sweet. His chest rubs mine and the feeling was amazing. His hand travels my body, rubbing up and down on a side, sometimes sliding onto my belly and rubbing it.

I pull back and he starts to kiss my neck. I lift up my hips, my legs wrapping around his waist. My core touch his covered penis and I gasp at the feeling, Freddie does as well. My shorts are thin and my underwear is already wet from the treatment. The friction from Freddie, feeling the hardened dick threw the thin material of his pajama pants felt so good. I move a little, rubbing myself over him.

The movement is slow and it makes the two of us gasp and moan and move together, rubbing against each other. Freddie pushes forward, his hips moving on their own accord, and the feeling was like a bomb, the pleasure I felt exploded and I cried out his name. He moans mine, his teeth nipple my neck as we continued to move together.

"Freddie," I whimper. I need more, I needed more _right now!_ "Please, please Freddie, touch me."

He freezes and out movement stops. The fire that had been slowly building died down and I was gasping and s bit annoyed. Freddie pulls back; his breathing heavy and a thin sweat broke out on his brow.

"Are you sure?" He asks in a whisper. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod. "I'm sure, more sure than I have been in my whole life." I whisper back and I kiss the side of his mouth. "Freddie? Make love to me?"

He smiles and his eyes light up. He kisses me, one filled to the tip with love and passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hand travels down my middle and coming to the edge of my shorts. The material is thin and it stretched. He slowly pulls them down and over my hips, and once they are off, throws them somewhere in the void of the room. His hand touches my leg, the fingers curving around the smooth skin. He follows the inside of my leg, his nails scrapping lightly against the flesh until I can feel the heat of his skin so close to my core. We're still kissing when he slips a finger inside the soaked material and rubs my lips. I gasp and arch my back.

"Freddie," And he dips a finger inside my core, his long finger rubbing me from the inside. "Oh god, Freddie!"

Freddie removes his finger and travels down. I get up on my elbows and watch as he looks up from his spot between my legs, the small smirk playing his lips. His fingers hook on either side of my underwear and pulls them down over my lean hips and down my legs, only to once again be thrown into the vast darkness f his room.

My face reddens as watch him look at my pussy with deep hunger. His breath comes out and hits the wet flesh, making me gasp and close my eyes.

"Samantha," I open my eyes and look down at Freddie, the smirk growling and his eyes sparkle. "I want you to watch," And my eyes widen, not believing I'm hearing Freddie say this to me. "I want you to watch as I make you cum." I don't even get a chance to reply before his tongue comes out and licks my very wet and very sensitive bundle of nerves.

I throw my head back and my belly dips in from the intensity of the pleasure. His tongue, rough and so, so warm runs over my flesh making me gasp and moan, my cheeks flush a deep scarlet. My eyes are slightly closed as I look back down at Freddie, who has not stopped looking at me. His eyes are filled with so much lust and a raw hunger that it makes my legs tremble. I watch as his hand comes up and he enters a finger into my core. I moan out his name, my toes curling.

Freddie adds a second finger, the two stretching me slightly, making my hands clench the sheets. The treatment he was giving me was absolutely amazing, amazingly wonderful. The heat was scorching and the pain of pleasure was tightening. It felt like a spring being turned over and over again, the sensation a devil's pleasure and I felt like I was going to burst.

I close my eyes; head tossed back as a very long and throaty moan comes crawling out of my throat. "Freddie, please, I'm about to cum," I whimper.

"Samantha, look at me." I look down at him. His finger's are still at work, going in and out in a slow and torturous manor. His mouth has stopped though, and all I wanted was for those magic lips of his back on me. "Samantha, I want you to cum. I want to feel your walls clench around my digits, your warmth flow out. I want to hear you scream your name, I want you to do it _now_!" His fingers curl and he bites down on my clit. I scream, I scream his name as my release comes down on me, hard and painful and so much pleasure. My eyes are closed tight; my head thrown back as I heave huge breaths of air threw my lungs. My chest was rising and falling in a quick manor.

I feel Freddie crawl up my body. He brushes my hair back from my sweat forehead and he doesn't kiss me. I open my eyes and look up at him. He's smiling and I couldn't help, but lean up and kiss him. I kissed him, tasting the bitter and salty tang on his tongue, and wrap my arms around his neck. We lie there kissing for some time, regaining my strength second by second. I pull back and smirk at him. I wrap my legs around his waist and flip us over, having myself straddle his hips.

He looks up at me a second, his hands on my hips. "Sam?"

I smirk down at him. "I'm not done with you Fredward." And his eyes widen.

"Sam, you don't have to-"I clamp my hand over his mouth and lean down to his ear.

"I want to," I whisper, biting his earlobe. "This time, _you _watch_ me_ Fredward."

I kiss his neck, biting and licking, sucking on his pulse. My nails scrap his chest, leaving little scratches behind. I lick down his chest, taking a nipple into my mouth and twirling it around, nipping it before continuing on. I can hear and feel Freddie panting from just this treatment. His fingers rubbed my scalp, his hands clenches my blond curls.

I kiss down his abs, dipping my tongue inside his bellybutton, and then stop at the edge of his night pants. I look up at him under my eyelashes. His face is fleshed and his eyes were begging. I smirk and kiss the little hairs under his naval before hooking my fingers in his pants and boxers, dragging them down little by little.

Freddie groans as he feels the fabric disappear from his penis. It was getting quite tight and uncomfortable with them on, I could tell. I pull them all the way off, not once looking at 'Little Freddie', but from what I could tell, he was quite big. I throw his clothes somewhere in the room and turn back at the task at hand.

My eyes widen at what, 'Little Freddie' looked like. I didn't imagine it being, so, well, _big_. It stood at attention, quite big and quite think, leading down to a patch of dark brown hair around the shaft. It wasn't beautiful, but just looking at it made my core heat up with want, with need.

I look up at Freddie, whose cheeks are flushed red and he was looking away from me. I raised my brow, wondering what happened to the dirty talker just minutes ago.

"Fredward," I whisper and he turns his deep brown eyes onto my grey ones. "I told you to look at me, only me." He nods and I smirk. "Good." And I take him into my mouth without a second thought, and never taking my gaze off of him.

"Oh god!" He cries out, and my core tightens at this, the heat increasing.

I was right, he was big. Even so, having him in my mouth, him withering and completely at my mercy, felt so god damn good. His skin is velvety under my tongue and he tasted just a bit bitter, and as I moaned, I felt him twitch in my mouth. I watched as he threw his head back and cry out my name.

Slowly, still looking at his pleasure streaked face, I move up slowly, scraping my teeth slowly as I go up. I feel his hands in my hair clenching the curls. I pushed back down and then back up. I heard him panting, my name coming out of him with every motion I do. I continue and start to suck, hearing him catch his breath. Soon enough I'm not the one moving. Freddie has lost all control and is the one moving me against him. I didn't mind, it was hot as heel and I could feel myself becoming wet again, wet and heated.

"Sam-"Freddie breaths out. "Sam, I'm going to-" Freddie stops his movements and cries out my name, his seed spilling into my mouth, hot and bitter and salty. His hands let go of my hair and I hear him flop onto his back, big breaths coming in heavily heaves.

I blink then swallow everything he gave me, not minding the taste in the least. I let go of his penis with a 'pop' and I get up, crawling up his body and kissing his lips.

Freddie wraps a hand around my neck, his thumb rubbing circles into my neck. He sighs and I smile. I pull back and rub his chest, hands feather light on his skin. I look up at him. "Freddie?"

"Do you…have a condom?" He looks up at me wide eyed, and then he's out of bed and walking quickly over to his dresser. He opens up the top drawer and starts to dig around until he comes back with his prize in hand. He has this very goofy smile on his face and I can't help but laugh.

Freddie crawls back up to me until I'm lying on my back and he's hovering over me. He leans down and takes my lips in his, kissing me sweetly. I hear plastic breaking and I feel Freddie roll on the condom. My hands roam over his face, remembering every little thing about this moment. We kiss and kiss and kiss, even after the condom is on.

I pull back and look up at his face. Our eyes meet and my heart flutters. He smiles down at me.

"I love you, Samantha," He says.

"I love you, Fredward," And then he pushes.

I cry out as I feel Freddie stretch me open and his penis break threw the barrier. I had heard that the first time would hurt, but I never imagined that it would hurt _this badly_. Tears brim my eyes as he stops his movement and just holds still, holding me and rubbing circles into my bare back. I curl into his neck as I let a few tears roll down my cheeks. Freddie whispers and tells me it'll be over soon, that he's sorry for hurting me. All I can do is nod and wait for the pain to dull.

Seconds turned into minutes before I felt that I could move. I moved my hips the slightest bit and felt that pang of pain, but it was blocked by the most amazing feeling I had ever had. I moan and move again; rocking my hips a little and feeling the sharp pleasure that coursed threw my core. I gasp and I hear Freddie moan.

Freddie starts to move with me, dragging his hips back and then moving forwards sending sparks of fire threw my body. I whimper as he rocks gently back and forth, the pleasure increasing a tiny bit, but not enough. I wanted more, _I need more_.

This time when he pulls back, I pull back with him and we connect at the same time, a blast of pleasure knocking the breath from my body. I cry out and m y fingers clench the back of his neck, cutting a little into his skin. He moaned loudly, my name bursting from his lips.

"Freddie! Please, hard!"He goes hard. Our breathing increases, our shouts grow louder, skin against skin smacking increased. Everything felt amazing, everything I heard sent my heart ablaze, everything I feel set my skin aflame. I could not get enough of this, of him, of Fredward Benson.

That spring increased and tightened to a pain, but a most pleasurable feeling. I am crying out his name, always his name, and he whispered mine, his voice husky and deep. I felt that spring give one more tight twist before I came undone, my orgasm an awesome burst of white light and screams and pleasure and complete bliss. I heard Freddie faintly call out my name as he came, too.

My chest is heaving as I feel Freddie pull out of me and fall to my side. I could hear and feel him heaving and I turn my head, resting my forehead against his sweaty shoulder. I feel him grasp my hand and pull my hip so I was cuddling into his chest. The condom is gone and I felt his bare penis touch my leg. I smiled and moved closer, wrapping my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest.

Freddie reaches over and pulls up the comforter around us. He kisses my forehead and rubs my back, his hand light and wonderful.

I kiss his chest, and then look up at him. "Thank you,"

He looks down at me with confused brown eyes. "For sleeping with you?"

I smile and playfully punch his arm. "Yes, but that's not what I'm thanking you for." He scrunches his brows. "Thank you Fredward Benson, thank you for loving me."

He smiles brightly and kisses my lips. The kiss is tender and loving and passionate. When he pulls back his eyes are sparkling. "And thank you for loving me Samantha Puckett."


End file.
